<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday boy by steelorchids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945661">Birthday boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids'>steelorchids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karedevil cuddling <3 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning cuddles for a certain birthday boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karedevil cuddling <3 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven o'clock and it was already warm outside. The less than pleasant weather was an evident sign that summer was making its way into Hell's Kitchen, although neither Matt or Karen seemed to be bothered. They still woke up clung to each other at each and every sunrise, which was something not only enjoyable but also, let's say, beneficial. </p><p>Simply put, focusing on her was his preferred way of counter-attacking the constant sleep disruptors around him: the humidity in the air, the strong smell of alcohol, of coffee and cigarettes, the hurried steps from neighboring apartments, the annoying car horns. The list was countless. </p><p>Instead, he relished her skin pressed against his as she stirred under the silk sheets just before opening her eyes. He inhaled the delicious scent of her hair under his nose, and his lips always curved into a smile upon listening to her breathing and her heartbeat. If he had to be thankful for anything in his life, it would be for moments like this. </p><p>"Good morning, love," he greeted her with a kiss on her forehead, his hand caressing her back. </p><p>Karen let out a short yawn, shifted over, and in no time was lying on his chest. Then she buried her face in his neck while he wrapped her in his arms. </p><p>"Good morning, birthday boy," she whispered in that morning voice that he loved so much. "Happy birthday." </p><p>"Thank you, but I'm sorry to tell you Foggy beat you in that one," he teased. "He messaged me at exactly twelve midnight."</p><p>Karen scoffed. Her tone, although still sleepy, got filled up with what sounded a lot like playful defiance. "Well, I couldn't care less if Foggy got to wish you a happy birthday first. He didn't wake up naked next to you after an amazing night, so I'm pretty sure <em>I</em> beat him in that one."</p><p>Matt chuckled and hugged her more tightly, his temperature rising thanks to the touch of their intertwined legs and the soft kisses she was now dropping all over his face. </p><p>"Oh you did, baby. You totally did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>